Typically polymeric-lined conduits such as tubes, pipes and innerducts are manufactured by extruding a thermoplastic polymer through a suitable die. These conduits are used in a diversity of applications, including as water or other fluid conduits, as protective sheaths for telecommunications cabling or other types of cable including electrical wiring, as sanitary sewer piping, and as household and industrial runoff tubing. In virtually every use, and especially in the transportation of consumable products such as potable water or medical supplies, there is a concern that bacteria, fungus or mildew may colonize the conduit interior and pose a threat to the purity of the transported species. In addition, there is a concern that such colonization may pose a threat to the integrity of the cable itself due to the production of products which may degrade the cable, or to workers who may be required to access the cable and thus become exposed to the colonizing species. Although bacteriocidal, fungicidal and mildew-resisting agents that may be generally added to polymers, and bacteriostatic polymers are available, they have not been adapted for use to line the interior or overcoat the exterior of polymeric conduit to eliminate the problems posed by such impurities to the material transported by the conduit, to the persons who handle the conduit, or to the conduit itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a material and method of coating polymeric conduit with a material which exhibits bacteriostatic, bacteriocidal, fungicidal and mildew suppressing properties to reduce the potential for colonization of such species on the conduit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide polymeric conduit having an interior and/or exterior surface with bacteriostatic, bacteriocidal, fungicidal and mildew suppressing properties to inhibit the growth of such species in the material occupying the conduit.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a coating for polymeric conduit which will release bacteriostatic, bacteriocidal, fungicidal, and mildew-suppressing agents into the material occupying the conduit.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a polymeric coating for polymeric conduit which may be compounded with materials known for their bacteriostatic, bactericidal, fungicidal and mildew suppressing properties.